


young forever

by stilinscry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto just wants to get into the club, is that so much to ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	young forever

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i found this prompt and i wrote this asap bc it screamed bokuroo
> 
> "Person A is a bouncer at a club and Person B doesn’t have their ID so they keep thinking up imaginative ways to try and sneak in. Like one way could be flirting or A’s like “you think a fake moustache could fool me? you’ve tried 3 times already go home” Writer can decide if B is under the club (drinking?) age or if they simply forgot their ID at home"

“Dude, this is the third time you’ve tried to get in tonight. Just accept that it’s a no and go home.”

“B-but I’m 21 I swear,” Bokuto cries, pulling the saddest face he can possibly imagine. “That’s like a whole year over the legal age.”

The bodyguard just laughs at him and Bokuto already knows what he’s going to say. “It’s great and all you telling me how old you are, but without ID I can’t let you in. It’s kinda my job dude.” Bokuto just nods at the guy as if this isn’t the third time he’s heard that same sentence in the past half hour. “Also a fake moustache? Is that really the best idea you can come up with to fool me?”

Bokuto has the decency to blush but he refuses to pull the shitty little piece of fluff off of his face. “Hey, how do you know I didn’t grow this in the twenty minutes it took me to get back to the front of the queue?” The guy just laughs at him again and Bokuto feels slightly affronted. How dare this guy, with his ridiculous bed head and his shitty hyena cackle, laugh at him and his shoddily stuck on corner shop moustache. He has no right.

Bokuto stands up straight, puffs out his chest a little and glares right at the guy. He’s a couple of inches taller than Bokuto and he probably looks kinda dumb but that doesn’t matter right now because he is pissed. “Okay seriously, you let all my friends in and not me. You didn’t even ID Akaashi and he’s _younger than me_.”

The guy opens his mouth as if he’s gonna reply but Bokuto doesn’t let him, harshly shhing him until he closes his mouth again. “I have a tattoo I can show you. Do you know how I got that? By being over 20. It’s amazing right. Surely that counts for ID.”

Bokuto knows he sounds ridiculous. He knows that really he should’ve just gone home the first time the guy refused his entry but goddammit Bokuto is fucking old enough to go in clubs and he’s not leaving until the guy at least acknowledges this.

“A tattoo doesn’t tell me shit dude. I got my first when I was 18.”

Bokuto can’t help the sigh that falls out of his mouth as his hands come up to grab at his own hair. “Do you want me to beg? Because I’ll do it. My best friend just got back from a month long trip and he’s in their having fun without me right now. I just wanted this to be a fun night; I didn’t mean to fuck it up.”

The bodyguards face sobers at that. For a moment Bokuto thinks he done, thinks he’s finally managed to work his way around not having ID but then the guy starts speaking again and his heart sinks. “That really sucks dude. Trust me if there was some way that I could get you into the club I would do it, but I really don’t wanna get fired.” He actually sounds sincere and Bokuto feels kinda shitty for hassling him so much.

He finally pulls the crappy fake moustache off his face and throws it in the rubbish by the side of the building. “I’m sorry dude, I just- I was just angry at myself more than anything. I’m just gonna go home.”

Bokuto turns and leaves, pulling his phone out of his pocket so he can shoot a text to Konoha telling him it didn’t work out when a hand grabs his arm. When he turns, he really doesn’t expect to come face to face with the bodyguard. He’s breathing kindly heavily, considering he only ran a couple metres but who’s judging.

“Come back next Saturday okay. Let me buy you a drink to apologise for this whole thing.” He still looks ridiculously apologetic and another Bokuto feels yet another pang of guilt for making this guy’s evening so shitty.

“You have nothing to apologise for dude, it’s my own fault so don’t worry,” Bokuto says but the guy looks so determined and his hand is still gripping at Bokuto’s bicep.

“Guess I’m gonna have to be more direct,” he mutters and Bokuto’s head tilts with confusion but the guy just keeps speaking. “I’m trying to ask you out dumbass.”

Bokuto’s mouth opens and closes a couple times before he settles on leaving it open. The bodyguard is smirking at him like he’s somehow got the upper hand and Bokuto admits that he probably does. “L-like a date?” he asks, choosing to ignore the slight wobble to his voice.

“Yeah,” he replies, like it’s the most obvious thing ever. Maybe it is. “Is that okay?”

Okay? That’s more than okay in Bokuto’s books. This guy may have horrific bird nest hair but even under the clunky jacket Bokuto can tell he’s built and his face isn’t half bad either. He’d probably look pretty good on his knees, but that’s a thought for another time.

“Hey my hair isn’t horrific, at least not compared to yours. You look like a wannabe owl,” the bodyguard says and Bokuto opens his mouth ready to tell the guy to fuck off when he freezes. How the hell had he read his mind like that?

“Dumbass I didn’t read your mind. You’ve been saying all your internal monologue shit out loud. You do know that right?”

No. Bokuto didn’t know that. He can feel a blush spreading across his cheeks before he even has the chance to process that this guy has heard every single thing he’s thought. He finally yanks his arm out of this guy’s grip so he can use his arms to cover his steadily reddening face.

“If it’s any consolation, I’ve been thinking about your thighs since you turned up with friends earlier,” the guy says, looking ridiculously smug despite his confession. If anything it just serves to worsen Bokuto’s blush and god he really just wants the ground to swallow him up right now.

Bokuto risks pulling one of his hands away from his face to look at this guy and when he notices the slight blush tinting the tips of his cheeks and he pulls his other hand away. The bodyguard has got an almost hopeful smile on his face, like he still wants to go out with Bokuto despite him accidentally confessing that he’d look good on his knees.

Suddenly there’s a hand in front of him and on instinct Bokuto reaches out to grab it. “The names Kuroo Tetsurou. Figured you’re gonna need to know that if you want to delve any further into that imagination of yours.”

“Bokuto Koutarou,” he replies, smiling as Kuroo says it a couple times to himself.

“Well Bokuto Koutarou, how do feel about a date next Saturday night?”

“I’m gonna have to say yes, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for the ending but i nearly fell asleep so i figured i should probs just post it
> 
> tweet me @aiichirous
> 
> also i have other haikyuu!! fics u can read ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
